Unexpected
by Annie Cullen xx
Summary: Sequel to 'We Forgive You'. Everything was normal again. I love Alec even more than I ever have before, but that one mistake changed our lives, and our families lives forever...
1. Chapter 1: Open Your Arms

A/N: Wheey Sequel time :D OMFG 185 REVIEWS ON WE FORIVE YOU... OH MY GOD... SHOCK OR WHAT?

Summary: Everything was normal again. I love Alec even more than I ever have before, but that one mistake changed our lives, and our families lives forever...

* * *

Prologue

Everything was normal again. Mom and Marcus were still together and in more love than ever, Alec and I were still happy and deeply in love and even Luke and Jane were together now and we all live as a small coven in Alaska.

Yes, my life was just perfect. Kind of...

*~*~*~*~*~*

Chapter 1: Open Your Arms

Samantha P.O.V

"I love you more..." I whispered to Alec, kissing his ear and grinning widely.

"No," He began, "I love yo--"

"What is it with you two and all the mushy romantic crap?" Luke commented, with his arm around Jane.

"Shut up, at least we say we love each other." I said back.

"We do... _privately_." Jane said with a smile forcing itself on her face. She looking at Luke, and they walked away.

"Don't listen to them." Alec whispered, kissing my hand. "We don't need them." I chuckled.

"Right."

----

That evening, Mom and Marcus got back from hunting. They stuck to the human blood diet, but they try to limit the amount of humans they kill, they sometimes steal the blood from blood-banks. I was the only half-human so I was the only one who ate proper food, which was kind of embarrassing, I hated people watch me eat.

We hunted in twos, or in Alec's case he went with Jane and Luke. I sat on my bed, and scanned the room and saw a worn-out candle, which made me think of that night I had with Alec a few weeks ago...

_Jane and Luke went without Alec tonight, he said he had something 'special' planned for us, which got me excited._

_"Ooh tell me, Alec." I nagged, he chucked and shook his head._

_"Nope." He smiled._

_"Why not, I have..." I counted how many hours, "2 Hours to wait... tell me now, please?" He sighed and gave in._

_"Come with me, then." He said, I squealed and followed him, with my hand in his._

_We got to our room... well technically my room because I was the one who slept in there. There was roses on the bed, with candles around the room, but only half of them lit._

_I smiled, "It's beautiful but... I'm confused Alec, what--"_

_"I thought tonight could be the night..." He raised his eyebrows a few times and winked at me._

_"What... we do _it_?" I grinned, chuckling afterwards._

_"Yes... but if you don't want to then I don't--" I kissed him, and he kissed me back. I knew what he meant, as he began lifting his shirt off to reveal his muscular body._

_"I love you..." I whispered..._

I snapped out of the flashback when my stomach churned. It wasn't hunger and it certainly wasn't indigestion. My hand flew up to my mouth and I ran to the bathroom, where I began violently throwing up in the toilet. I heard knocking on the door immediately after.

"Sam? Is that you in there?" Alec asked.

"Yeah... uh..." I wiped my mouth and drank some water, and opened the door.

"You alright?" He asked, putting his hand on my cheek.

"Yeah, of course I am." I said, faking a smile. He didn't look convinced. "I'll go lie down?" He smiled and kissed my forehead.

"Get well soon, Love."

I ventured back into my room, and got some pajamas out; I wasn't sleeping in clothes. I lifted my shirt off and something caught my eye. I wasn't sure if I was seeing things or if it was true, but I could see a small but distinct bump on my stomach.

I put my hand on it, that part of my stomach was freezing, like Alec's skin. I put my shirt back on,

"Mom?" I called, with an unsure tone. She was in within a second.

"What is it, Hun?" She asked, smiling.

"I... uh..." I looked down, biting my lip.

"Sam, you know you can tell me anything." She said.

I sighed, "What do you make of this?" I asked, lifting my shirt to show the bump. Her eyes widened immediately, and she looked at me again. "Mom?"

*~*~*~*

Bella P.O.V

"What do you make of this?" She asked, lifting the bottom half of her shirt to reveal a small bump. I looked at Sam, "Mom?"

No... not my daughter. I knew what vampire pregnancy was like, it was deadly... painful. Sam's younger than me when I had her and Luke, she shouldn't have to go through it.

"Mom?" Sam asked again.

"Sam..." I whispered. "You're pregnant?" She nodded.

"I think so, what-- how did _you_ find out?" She asked. "When you were pregnant with Luke and I?"

"Same way as you did, I guess." I said, I sat down on her bed.

"What should I do?" She asked. She didn't sound as scared as I did, maybe that's because I was alone, she has Alec and the rest of us.

"First, we'll need Carlisle to see you." I suggested, she smiled, but it soon faded to confusion.

"Wait, you're not mad?" She asked.

"No, that wouldn't be right. I was in the same situation as you." I told her, she smiled.

I picked up the phone, and dialled the Cullen's number in. It wasn't long before Alice picked up the phone. Typical.

"Hello?" She sang through the phone.

"Hi Alice, it's Bella, is--"

"Oh my God, I haven't seen you in... well, it doesn't matter, how've you been?" She asked.

"Good. Is Carlisle there?" I asked, she sighed.

"Yes, I'll get him..." There was a long pause, "Hi Bella, what seems to be the problem?" He asked.

"It's not me, I'm calling about Sam. I'm not sure, but I think she might be..." I took a deep breath, "... pregnant." I looked at her, she had her hand on her stomach now, looking down.

"Are you sure?"

"Well, she has all the symptoms I had when I was pregnant."

"Can I speak to her?" He asked.

"Sure." I said, handing the phone to Sam.

"Hi Carlisle." I watched her on the phone. She answered a lot with 'Yes' and 'Maybe', with the occasional 'No' sneaking in. I was anxious to see the outcome. Like any Mother in my position would be. "Okay... bye." She hung up the phone.

"Well?"

"I'm going to be a Mom." Was all she answered, throwing the phone onto the bed and letting out a loud sigh.

"Are you okay?" I asked, sitting next to her.

"I guess... shocked." She answered, putting both her hands on her stomach. "Carlisle said he and the others would come over."

"That's great, maybe they could help... when are you telling Alec?" I asked, she shrugged.

"I... I never thought... how should I tell him?" She asked, I sat her down on the bed next to me.

"Obviously I've had no experience in telling Edward I'm pregnant, but tell him how you think you should." I told her, she sighed.

"Wish me luck."

*~*~*~*

Samantha P.O.V

I stood up from the bed, took a deep breath, and headed into the living room. I saw Alec sat with Jane and Luke, talking and laughing.

"Oh come on!" Luke bellowed, breaking down into laughter with Alec, who saw me instantly and knew something was wrong.

"Sam, what's--"

"Can I talk to you... alone?" I said, glancing at Luke and Jane, who left the room immediately.

"What's the matter?" He asked, I shuffled closer to him on the couch.

"I'm pregnant." Was all I said, I expected him to freak out and run away, instead, I got a completely different reaction "Alec?"

"Pregnant?" He asked, I nodded slowly in confusion. The corners of his mouth twitched, and curved into a smile... no, a grin. "That's... amazing!" He smiled, which made me smile too.

"I'm happy too, but there's a problem." I said, his smile vanished.

"What?"

"When my Mom was having Luke and me, my father was also a vampire... what if my pregnancy is like hers?"

He scoffed, "We'll deal with it when it comes, Honey, this is a celebration!" He grinned, I chuckled.

Luke and Jane came in, but Luke looked angry... had he had a vision?

"Luke I--" I began, but Luke snarled and stormed over to Alec.

"You _bastard_, you knocked up my fucking little sister?!" He hissed.

"What does it matter to you, she's happy isn't she?" Alec snapped, Luke looked at me. I nodded. "See."

Luke came over to me, and saw the small bump, he sighed. "Are you?" He asked.

"Luke, you've decided how your life will be and now I've chosen mine." I said looking at Alec happily.

"You're... keeping _it_?" He asked.

"Of course I'm keeping my baby, why would you say that?"

"Do you remember what Mom said about _her_ pregnancy?" He said, I nodded slowly but he scoffed harshly. "It almost killed her. Do you _want_ to die?"

"Who says it'll be like hers? She was human, I'm part vampire, which means I'm stronger than she was." I told him, he scoffed again.

"But like you said, _part _vampire. There's still a weak human side to you." He said, his fists clenching up. Alec saw and was at my side.

"Luke, don't you get it, she's _happy_, you can't protect her forever." He said, Luke glared at him, but then looked at me.

"This is what you want?" He asked, I nodded. He paused for a few minutes, and finally sighed. "Well, if that's the case then... I'm happy for you, Sis." I smiled and let him hug me. But I knew he wasn't happy.

* * *

I tried to limit the amount of things so it didn't sound too much like Breaking Dawn. Thanks to my beta for the chapter name. So, review? x


	2. Chapter 2: Heartbeats

A/N: I actually don't mind 'Naturally' by Selena Gomez. And Alex Gardener = HOT!

And can I say, if you don't like my story... DON'T FRICKIN' READ IT THEN! (Look on the reviews on We Forgive You, it just annoys me)

* * *

Chapter 2: Heartbeats

Alec P.O.V

I watched Sam and Luke, they weren't arguing anymore, not that I was paying attention to what they were saying. I was too busy letting the idea of becoming a father sink in. I never thought I'd hear those words, because I was a vampire, and that I thought I would never fall in love, because when working for the Volturi, any nice girl you do see will be dead within seconds.

Sam turned to me, with a beaming smile on her face. Our hands linked,

"I love you." She whispered, leaning forward to kissing my lips. "The Cullens are coming to visit, by the way."

"They are?"

"What's wrong with that?" She asked.

I ran my hand through her hair, "Nothing it's just... they _hate _the Volturi, after what happened with your Dad and everything." I said, she chuckled.

"Your with us now, not them, don't worry, 'kay?" She said, I smiled and nodded.

"Good." She smiled.

----

That afternoon, Bella and Sam went out and I was instructed to wait with Luke and Jane for the Cullens to arrive. As usual, Luke and Jane went out, hunting probabley, instructing me to wait for them, which I didn't really mind doing.

It wasn't long before they arrived, the Black Mercedes was unmissable, you'd have to be blind not to see it... come to think of it, to not hear the engine roar, deaf too. I was guessing they liked to splash out and treat themselves alot.

They approached the door, all stood together. I answered it, receiving a glare from the blonde girl, who I think name was Rosalie.

"Hi Dr Cullen, come in." I said, feeling like an idiot calling him 'Dr Cullen', but they probabely hated me anyway, I might as well be in their good books whilst they're here.

"Hello Alec, where are Bella and Sam?"

"They're out, but they'll be back soon." I said. I decided I should break the ice, "So, how long are you staying?" I asked.

"As long as we need, depending on Sam's condition." He explained, I nodded, just as Sam and Bella walked through the door.

"Your here." Bella exclaimed happily, with Alice being the first the greet her with a hug.

"I've missed you." She said.

"You too, Alice."

Sam came to my side, "What do they think of me?" I whispered discretely to her. She pause for a minute,

"They're not sure about you... don't know whether to trust you." She told me, before Carlisle came over to Sam.

"I phoned the hospital before we left, and they allowed me use of their facilities, so we'll use the ultrasound machine today, okay?" Sam nodded.

"That's okay." She smiled.

We took my BMW, whilst the Cullens used the Mercedes, however the drive to the hospital wasn't too far away. We entered the hospital, Carlisle gave his details to the nurse, and she lead him to the Maternity Ward.

Sam sat up on the bed, lifting her top up to show her bump. I held her hand,

"This might seem cold." He said.

"I'm used to the cold." She replied, smiling at me.

He put the wand onto the bump, and switched the screen on, showing our baby. "Oh." Carlisle suddenly said.

"What?"

"That's not what I thought..." He said, his voice sounded unsure... confused.

"What do you mean?" I asked, Sam's grip on my hand getting tighter.

"I assumed that... since Alec is full vampire, I thought that your pregnancy would be like Bel-- your Mom's, Sam, but..." He stopped, looking at the screen again, "Bella, did you go for an ultrasound when you were pregnant?"

"Yes, but she said the machine must faulty, because it wouldn't show the baby, well, the twins. I never went back." Bella said. "Why, what's going on with Sam's?"

"Well, I can see the baby perfectly, but... how long ago do you think you conceived?" He asked us.

"Um... roughly 10 weeks ago at least... why?" I answered.

"The baby looks the size of a 3 month old fetus in the womb."

"Is that... bad?" Sam finally spoke up.

"I don't think so... I don't know." He answered, looking at Alice, then at Luke. "Have any of you two seen anything, that could maybe give us a clue?"

Alice shook her head, but Luke nodded. "I saw something, but I did't think it was important."

"What did you see?"

"I saw Sam and Alec, obviously, but Sam looked healthy _and _she was pregnant..."

"How many months did she look?"

"Um... I think she looked a few months along." Luke shrugged, "Why?"

"Of course." Carlisle suddenly muttered. "Sam is half vampire, she has the strength of a vampire, and Alec is full vampire. Sam, you're obviously strong enough with stand a vampire pregnancy."

"So, what about the baby?" She asked.

"It might not do any harm to you, but I think it's just growing a but quicker than a human baby."

"_Might _not do any harm?" I repeated.

"It's a very slim chance of any harm."

Sam looked at the screen again, "Carlisle, can you tell it's sex yet?" She asked, "I just don't like the idea of calling the baby _it_."

Carlisle put the want back on Sam's bump, and smiled. "I can, it's a girl." He said. Sam looked at me, beaming with happiness.

"A girl, Alec." She whispered, tears forming in her eyes.

"A daughter."

* * *

**READ!**

In a nutshell, Sam can with stand and survive the vampire pregnancy, but the baby, well, their daughter is growing faster than a human baby would, so her pregnancy will last maybe half a normal one, try five months tops. NOT LIKE BREAKING DAWN, because Sam doesn't die and get broken ribs and crap like Bella did.

And I have the name planned, sorry.

Review?


	3. Chapter 3: Rabbit Heart

A/N: Just bought a Marina and the Diamonds album, a Florence + the Machine album and Brand New Eyes by Paramore! :)

Anyway, this chapter is named after a Florence + the Machine song, in my opinion the best Florence song, Rabbit Heart.

* * *

Chapter 3: Rabbit Heart  
Samantha POV

On the way home, Aunt Alice wanted dropping off at the nearest mall, and dragged Mom and Aunt Rosalie with her; Jane refused to go even without Alice's invite. It was just Alec and I in the BMW. I was grinning all the way home,

"So, a daughter." He said, I glanced over and smiled.

"Yeah." I chuckled. "Scary, huh?"

"Yeah, it is. She needs a name though, I'm not one for calling my baby girl _it_." He said, "Any ideas?"

I sat for a minute, my mind going through all the names I liked. Emily, Marie... so many. But I had her first name lined up immediately. "Elizabeth." I said, Alec nodded and smiled.

"Elizabeth... huh... I like it. " He grinned, "Yeah."

"You think of the middle name." I told him, he exhaled deeply.

"Toughie." He chuckled. "Um... Rosa?" He suggested, I smiled uncontrolably which made Alec laugh.

"So we have her name... Elizabeth Rosa Swan." I stated proudly.

"Hang on, who says her last name will be Swan, doesn't the Father give the last name?"

"Right... Elizabeth Rosa _Volturi Swan_." I corrected, he still didn't look happy. "We'll talk about it later." I chuckled.

----

A few hours after we'd returned home, Aunt Alice returned, with uncountable amounts of bags. She dumped them all on the couch beside Alec and I, with one remaining in her hand.

"Come on, upstairs, we have a surprise for you." She grinned, I nestled myself closer to Alec.

"What?"

She sighed, "Well, in a few months... well maybe weeks you won't fit inthe majority of your clothes, so we bought you some maternity clothes." She explained, "I know, I'm a genius."

"Thanks Alice but... I don't need them right now." I said.

"There was a sale in the store... half price on everything." She pouted, I chuckled.

"Fine, show me what you have." I sighed in defeat. Her pout immediately turned into a large grin, she clapped and went into the bag, pulling out a long grey top.

"This is my favorite, it will totally suit you." She said proudly, holding the top up.

"I agree." Alec said.

After Alice had finally finished showing me the clothes; I swear that bag was never ending, she ventured upstairs to find Jasper. I nestled my head back into Alec's chest.

"I still think Elizabeth's last name should be Volturi Swan, you know." He said, I chuckled and sat up.

"Really?" He nodded, "I am her Mother, and do you think she'd like a double-barralled last name?" I asked, he shrugged

"Well, there is... no."

"What?" He shook his head. "Alec, tell me, you can't do that!" I laughed.

"I was going to say that we wouldn't have this problem if we got married." He said, at that point I was in shock. Marriage?

"Uh... I..." I realized I was truely speechless.

"It was just an idea, I understand if--"

"Yes." I blurted out, he snapped his head in my direction. "I will, I mean yes, I'll marry you." I smiled.

"Oh my God!" We both turned and saw Alice with an enormous grin on her face, almost screaming with happiness. "Your getting married!" She squealed.

"Alice--"

"Oh my God!" She squealed.

"Alice." I said a bit louder, "Could you--"

"What's going on?" I looked behind Alice and saw Mom, half smiling.

"Sam and Alec are engaged!" She squealed, I looked at Mom's face, she didn't smile.

"Married? Sam is that true?" She asked, I sighed and nodded. "No." She whispered.

"What?" I asked.

"You're not getting married. You're too young."

I scoffed. "What, and your over the moon about me being pregnant?"

"That's different."

"How is it different? I'm marrying Alec because I love him, Mom!" I said angrily. She opened her mouth, but nothing came out. Instead, she stormed out of the house.

I tried following her, but Alec held me back, "Let her cool off." He whispered.

I sat back on the couch, putting my hand on my bump, feeling a light kick. I smiled. Alec came back in the room.

"I'm going hunting with Luke and Jane tonight, you going to be okay?" He asked.

I nodded. "Yeah, but come here, quick." I said. He sat on the edge of the couch, and I put his hand where I felt the kick.

He flinched when she kicked, "Wow... she's strong." He chuckled. I smiled as he kissed me. He was out of the front door in a second. I was alone, with the exception of the Cullens.

That night, I went to bed quite early; my first encounter with pregnancy fatigue. I got into bed, and shut my eyes, falling asleep instantly. I dreamt about Elizabeth, as a baby. Alec holding her, being a Father to her... a good one. She had green eyes, like me, and Alec's dark brown hair and pale skin. She was beautiful.

I was suddenly awoken by shouting. It was Luke. I got up and went downstairs.

"What's going on?" I asked tiredly.

Luke ran over to me, putting his hands on my shoulders. "Alec's killed someone." He told me.

"So, you kill humans anyway."

"Yes, but not friends or family members, he killed Angela Webber, one of Mom's old human friends." He told me paniced.

"What? Wha-- Where is he?"

"He ran off, and Mom's coming home with Jane now." He said.

"So he's missing?" I asked, he nodded.

* * *

So, review? x


	4. Chapter 4: Run

A/N: Just been on _y cant i be invisible_'s profile... your my cyber friend too :D

Just a few things about this chapter:

-This Chapter (well the beginning) is in Alec's POV, when he kills Angela. I know what your thinking, the whole one slip thing is't important whn they hunt humans, but A) They must limit the amount of humans they kill, B) Not Family Members or Friends, and C) They only drain a certain amount of blood from someone (so they don't kill them) and Dazzle them afterwards so they don't remember. **[C was my Beta's idea]**  
-(I forgot it to put this in last chapter's AN) Bella and Sam's relationship takes an enormous dip now, and goes down hill big time, especially in this chapter.

* * *

Chapter 4: Run  
Alec P.O.V

* * *

I followed Luke and Jane deeper into the forest, we usually hunted the hikers. We were about a mile or so away from the house, when we caught the scent of some stray hikers.

"Alec, take them from the back." Luke commanded, I nodded and went back closer to the path.

I followed them slowly, I had my eye on the woman in the middle, her blood smelt delicious. They stopped, and one of the men went into his bag for a map, leaving the woman alone, and vunerable.

I crept forward, and pounced at her, pushing her to the floor. I sank my teeth into her neck. She whimpered but eventually lost consiousness, her eyes shutting slowly. Luke and Jane had the men down.

When we'd finished, Luke came to me. But his smile vanished.

"Alec... what have you done?" He whispered, I felt confused.

"What?"

"That's my Mom's old friend from when she was human; Angela Webber."

* * *

Samantha POV

* * *

Missing. Alec was missing, those _damn _words repeating themselves in my head. Luke sat me down, and was speaking to me, though I wasn't listening through the shock.

"... Okay Sam?" I heard Luke finish, I just nodded not even knowing what I'd said yes to.

The front down opened, Mom walked in first with an angry look on her face, Jane was last in to close the door. I stood up,

"Mom, I--"

"Can't you learn to control your boyfriend, sorry, _fiance_." She spat.

"I can't control who he kills, I'm not him! How was he meant to know she was your friend, anyway?"

"He's going to be a Father soon Sam, to your baby! Imagine if it was _you _he killed. One slip..." She cut off and looked down.

"Exactly, one slip. One! Everyone makes mistakes Mom!" I snapped, she scoffed.

"Well obviously I made a mistake with _you _somewhere!"

"You weren't even around to raise me or Luke, it was all Jacob, you can't say that at all!" I shouted.

"Of course, let me correct that. I made the mistake even keeping you, I should of listened to Charlie, to everyone!" She screamed. That got me quiet. It was like taking a bullet, hearing your own Mother say that to you.

Luke stood forward, "Now Mom, that isn't fair."

"Life isn't fair, okay. It... it just isn't." She said, turning around and storming into the back garden. I turned to Luke, and felt the tears come upon me. Luke saw that and pulled me into a hug, letting me cry.

My own Mother hated me.

----

I woke up the next morning in my bed. I sat up, awaiting the spell of nausea. Nothing came, so I sat up and got out of bed. I went downstairs into the living room, Luke was sat with Jane, talking quietly.

"Morning." Jane smiled, I half-smiled to her and sat down.

"Where's Mom?" I asked Luke.

"She's gone hunting with the Cullens and Marcus this morning." He told me.

"And what about Alec, where is he?" I asked, Luke looked at Jane, she nodded at him. Was he okay?

"He... went to Italy." He answered. I gasped. "He went to stay with them for a few days."

"Why? I'm not mad at him... I--"

"He knows that, he just wanted to get away for a bit." He told me. I shook my head and began walking upstairs. "Where are you going?" He asked.

"I need to see him." I said.

"What-- No, Sam don't. You're pregnant, don't get yourself all stressed, it's bad for the baby." He said, pulling me back. "Just let him do what he needs to, I'm sure he'll come back." He said.

I lookd him straight in the eyes, "I hope." I whispered.

Luke left the room, and I slumped down onto my bed, feeling a small kick again. I put my hand where I felt it.

"I know, I miss him too." I sighed. I felt another kick, as if it were a reply. I chuckled. The happiness was cut short, however, when the nausea kicked in. I raced to the bathroom, pulling my hair back the best I could. Afterwards, I sat back against the wall, and felt another kick, I looked down at the bump and let out a small chuckle.

After I brushed my teeth an tidied myself up, I went back into the living room, and saw Luke pick up his car keys. "Where are you going?" I asked.

"You mean where are _we _going? Jane and I are taking you out." He told me. "Not excuses." He grinned.

"Fine." I sighed.

I got into the back of Luke's BMW, and got my phone out. Nothing from Alec. I looked up and saw Jane smile at Luke and link hands. Lucky, they were together. After a half hour of driving we reached a house, more like a small cottage.

"Where are we?" I asked, getting out of the car.

"It's a surprise." Luke said.

I followed them into the cottage. It was very modern for a cottage, walls painted white with a leather couch.

"It's beautiful." I whispered

"It's ours." I turned and saw Alec stood at the door frame. I smiled and ran to him, wrapping my arms around him tightly.

"Alec! Oh my God!" I smiled, "But I thought you were in Italy? Luke and--"

"That was just a sidetrack, I was here all along getting this ready for us." He told me.

"But, they said you killed Angela, is that true?"

"That's true, yes. Obviously it was accidental, and I did plan on going back to Italy for a few days, but I bumped into Esme, she convinced me not to go, and she helped me with the house." He explained, flashing a smile at Esme.

"So you've kept this a secret for how long?" I asked.

He chuckled, "A few months, I found this as I was driving, and when you told me you're pregnant, I thought we could move in... now." I immediately began crying, and threw myself into his arms. "Hey, why are you crying?"

"I'm happy," I sobbed, but chuckled, "And a tad hormonal." I admitted.

* * *

N'aww, I loved that Chapter ending, so cute. I'll find a picture of what Alec and Sam's cottage looks like in my head, and put it up on my profile, 'kay?

Good. So, review? x


	5. Chapter 5: Whatever You Like

A/N: #Rock that body!# - Black Eyed Peas

So... the house idea, sexy wasn't it :P And check out my ideal actors for the Cullens on the bottom of my profile. The Renesmee one doesn't matter because apprantely in the Breaking Dawn movie she's gonna be CGI, that's right... C-G-I!

* * *

Chapter 5: Whatever You Like  
Samantha POV

The first night in Alec and I's new house was amazing. Obviously he couldn't sleep, so I was alone when I woke up, but we spent the night together. It was thoroughly decorated, too. Furniture, pictures... everything.

I woke up slowly, taking in my new surrounding carefully. I wiped my eyes and sat up. The sun shone through the blinds creating stripes on the floor. I got out of bed, and went to look in the mirror. The bump was more noticeable this morning, I looked two months pregnant rather than one. I wiped my eyes again, and caught sight of them. They looked different, _very _different. Around the edge of my irises there was a red ring. Why were they turning red?

I raced downstairs and found Alec in the living room.

"Alec, I--" He turned and was at my side instantly.

"Morning." He smiled, kissing me.

I pushed away, "Do you notice anything about my eyes?" I questioned, he looked and opened his mouth, but said nothing. "Can you see the red ring on the outside?"

He looked closer, "Huh, I do."

"What do you think it is?" I asked, feeling slightly panicked.

"Probably nothing, Hun."

"Normal people's eyes don't start turning red!" I snapped, but calming down immediately. "Sorry."

"Do you want to see Carlisle about it?" He asked.

I shrugged, "I guess." I sighed.

I got changed and we drove up to Mom's house. She probably wouldn't be happy to see us, but I didn't care anymore. We went to the door, and let ourselves in, since we still had a key. I saw Emmett and Jasper sat on the couch watching TV.

Emmett saw us, "Hey there, Preggers." He greeted, grinning. Typical Emmett. Meathead.

"Hi Emmett, is Carlisle here?" I asked, pretending I'd ignored his comment, Jasper looked at us.

"Uh I think so, why what's wrong?" He asked.

"It's not the baby or anything... although it might involve her." I said, looking at Alec.

Carlisle soon walked in with Esme, he smiled when he saw us. "Hi Sam, Alec, how are you?"

"Uh... good I guess. Could you take a look at something, please?" I asked him.

"Is it the baby?"

"No, it might involve her but..." I stopped. "My eyes... they have red rings around them."

Carlisle took a closer look, and nodded slowly. "What is it?" I asked.

"It's not an infection... could be genetic?" He questioned. I decided to see what he was really thinking,_ It couldn't be true... is the baby doing that to her?_

"Doing what to me?" I immediately asked aloud. I saw the shock on Carlisle's face, I guess he forgot I read minds.

"Well uh... I think, but not entirely sure, but I think that baby might be turning you into a vampire." He said.

"I thought that... I thought it was painful?" I asked confused.

"That's the part that I don't understand."

"What can you do about it, I mean I thought vampires couldn't have kids, will I lose this one?" I felt really panicky, and like I was hyperventalating.

"Sam, calm down, Hun." Alec whispered, pulling me close to him. I suddenly felt a sense of calm wash over me. I glanced over to Jasper, who looked away innocently.

"I'm sure your baby will be fine." Carlisle said, with his usual calm voice. "I don't think we can stop it."

"I thought it's what you wanted?" Alec asked.

"It is but..." I felt frozen. Shock, maybe?

"But what, Sam?" I heard Alec say.

"But I... I'm not ready." I admitted. "There must be something you can do, I mean you said yourself you're not sure."

"I'm not sure, I don't think this has ever happened before."

I scoffed, and felt Alec's arms on my waist. I wasn't ready to be a vampire, and it was going to happen in three months time. It didn't seem long at all.

When Alec and I got home, I went straight for the couch; I was so tired.

"Hey," I opened my eyes and saw Alec, "I'm going hunting, but I won't be far, okay?"

"Sure thing. Enjoy." I smiled, letting him kiss me.

I heard the door slam, and shut my eyes. Soon I'd have to hunt, I'd have to go with Alec and maybe the others. I'd have to drink blood... why did that seem _nice_? I sat up quickly. Was I craving blood?

I opened the front door, Alec was still there luckily.

He turned to see me, "Sam, are you okay?"

"I've had my first craving," I began, he smiled and was at my side in a millisecond.

"What was it, something weird like horse radish and chocolate?" He joked.

"I wish." I muttered. "No, it wasn't... it's blood." I told him.

"Blood?" He repeated, "Is that good?"

"I have no idea..." I looked down, with my hands on the bump.

* * *

Sorry this chapter's so short... I'll make it up to you in the next one, 'kay?

So, review? x


	6. Chapter 6: You Found Me

A/N: Hey guys :) Time skip-ish, Sam's now 3 months! Which in this story, means she's going to have the baby in one month :)

I have a cracking shocker for you guys, not telling you what it is, but One Tree Hill helped me :D

7th June... Eclipse Soundtrack release date... I guess it isn't _that_ long away.

* * *

Chapter 6: You Found Me

Samantha POV

I looked eight months pregnant, and I was only three. I looked horrible, I wanted to cry everytime I saw myself in a mirror. I was fat. And the looks I got whenever I went out, and what they thought _was _worse.

_Pregnant at her age._

_Teenagers these days, it's all sex sex sex._

_Look at her, now she's suffering the consequences._

It angered me, but I didn't rise to it. I hated being pregnant, but I loved it at the same time. I had Alec and I's child inside me, growing and healthy, it made me smile whenever I thought about it.

Alice had splashed out, and purchased anything baby-related she liked, come to think of it so did Rosalie and Esme. Emmett continued calling me anything he felt like, his most common ones were 'Preggers' and 'Chubby' (I smacked him everytime that one left his mouth), although doing that I was left with a lot of bruises.

I was still craving blood though, but Carlisle had concluded that if I drink animal blood then the baby will more likely drink animal blood if it needs to.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

One morning, I woke up to Alec's godly face. I grinned and kissed him.

"Hi." I smiled.

"Morning, did you both sleep good?"

My hand slid to my bump, "I did, with the occasional battering from this little one."

He chuckled, his hands on the bump, "Don't hurt your Momma." He said, I just laughed.

"So what are your plans today?" I asked, he sat up.

"Hunting."

"Again?" I sighed.

"I figured when the baby came I wouldn't have much time for hunting, so I'm trying to get as much in as possible now."

"Ah, good idea." I said "Looks like a God, thinks like a genius." I chuckled.

He left with the Cullen's, Mom and Marcus, leaving me with Luke and Jane again. I got out of bed eventually, taking a good look at myself in the mirror, my eyes were still turning red, and my skin looked paler now. I almost looked... dead.

I changed into one of the maternity dresses Alice bought me, and went downstairs where Luke and Jane were.

"Hey Preg--" I glared at Luke, he'd got that habit from Emmett.

"Call me Preggers one more time and I'll eat you." I groaned.

"Sorry." He said sarcastically.

"How are you feeling this morning, Sam?" Jane asked.

"Fine, thanks for asking Jane." I shot another glare at Luke, who muttered something under his breath.

"What did you say?"

"I said 'god someones hormonal'." He said loudly.

"You wonder why that is?"

"Yes I do." He leant back, streching his arms across the back of the couch.

"The sight of your face each and every morning annoys me." I grunted, suddenly feeling a sharp pain in my stomach, causing me to groan. Jane and Luke were at my side inside a second.

"Sam, what is it? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine I think." I said, rubbing my stomach. "Probably nothing." I lifted my shirt revealing my stomach. But on it, were small bruises.

"What's... bruises?" Jane said, almost as if she were speechless.

"I don't know." I whispered, pulling my shirt down again. I looked at Luke, he looked disturbed. "Luke?"

"That..." He looked away, shutting his eyes. "That bastard child is doing that to you." He asked through his teeth.

"Luke--"

"It's..." He shook his head and walked away.

"What's wrong with him?" I sighed, rubbing my stomach.

"It's all been so much for him, with you being pregnant _and _engaged to Alec, he's worried about you." She explained.

"Like a Father would be." I chuckled, immediately looking down and my smile wiped off my face.

"Do you miss him? Your Dad."

"I do sometimes, but whenever I think about it, I realize that I wouldn't of met Alec."

"I guess that's fate for you." She said.

"Fate's a bitch, then." I whispered, but I looked at Jane and we began laughing. "I need to talk to him, don't I?"

She nodded, "Just say it's what you want." She suggested.

I smiled and stood up, "Thanks Jane."

"No problem." She smiled. "Take it easy, too." She added.

"Geez, when did you get a medical degree?" I muttered, flashing a grin at her after.

"Ha ha." She said sarcastically, mirroring my grin after.

I found Luke in the garden, picking at the grass randomly. "Luke." I said, I briefly looked over his shoulder at me, but went back to picking at the grass. "What's wrong with you, I mean--"

"You don't get it, do you?"

"Get what?" I asked.

He sighed, "Those bruises..." He shuddered, "Mom had the same with us, and look how that turned out, she almost died, I mean if it wasn't for Marcus she _would_ of died."

"In case you've forgotton, the baby is turning me, whether I like it or not." I told him.

"What would... what do you think Dad would say to all this, hm?" He asked angrily.

"He'd... I--"

"Exactly, he'd be furious, firstly at Alec for ever sleeping with you."

"But Dad isn't here, is he?"

"No, but I am. I guess I'm the closest to Dad as we are both ever going to get now." He sighed.

"Do you miss him?" I asked, he looked up at me, "Jane asked me just then."

He shrugged, "I don't know. I mean he was a ass when we first met him, I hated him. But then he was killed..." He shook his head again, "I don't know what to think."

"Oh."

"What did you tell Jane?"

"I said sometimes, but I wouldn't of met Alec."

"And I wouldn't of met Jane." He sighed.

"Life's a bitch." I muttered.

* * *

Oooh I cannot wait to release the next chapter, had it thought up for ages! But anyway, review this one? x


	7. Chapter 7:Forever and Almost Always

A/N: ENJOY :)

* * *

Chapter Seven: No Good

* * *

I ventured into the kitchen, my blood craving needed satisfying (again). I got out a glass of it, and leant against the counter, drinking it slowly and sighing with relief afterwards. I guess it was for the best to get used to the taste now, since it would be all I'd be able to drink after I'm full vampire.

I suddenly felt an odd feeling in my abdomen, something I'd never felt before, and felt something seeping down my legs slowly. I looked down and saw spots of red on the tiles. Blood. My breathing acclelerated with panic. But I soon felt dizzy, my vision was blurry. I dropped the glass, and managing to wrap my arms around my stomach as I fell...

* * *

Luke POV

* * *

I'd probably picked all the grass out of one patch. I couldn't help but worry about Sam, she wasn't scared, I don't think she cared if she died. What if she did die? Alec would be alone, probably feeling so depressed that he was suicidal, and went back to the Volturi - leaving the baby here.

I was so caught up in my thoughts when I suddenly had a vision. It was blurry, and very distant.

I heard Alec, shouting in panic and screaming Sam's name. She was lying unconsious on a bed.

I snapped out of the vision, soon to hear a glass smash from the kitchen. No. I ran in and saw Sam, blood on her dress and lying unconsious. I held my breath immediately.

"Jane!" I shouted, crouching to her side. She ran in, shock on her face. "Call Carlisle now!" I ordered.

She nodded and was in and out of the room in seconds, clutching the phone. She dialled the number in and paced around the room, soon to gasp. "Carlisle, it's Jane. Sam's collapsed, there's blood everywhere-" She paused, and nodded quickly. She put the phone to her chest, "Carlisle says she's hemorrhaging."

I swallowed, and gazed at Sam again. "You'll be fine, Sis., I promise."

"He says to take her to her room." She said. I nodded and lifted Sam, as if I was cradling her. Her head flopped backwards with her hair swaying as I ran up the stairs to her room. Jane arrived, "They're on their way, but Alec's almost here."

"Why?"

"He was coming home anyway-" She stopped, and stared at my hands. I followed the stare and saw Sam's blood on my hands. I shook my head and raced to the bathroom to wash it off.

I rushed back in, but on the way I heard the front door smash open. Alec ran up the stairs, worry smeared all over his face.

"Where is she? Is she-"

"She's in here." I said, pulling him into her room.

He gasped and was at her side immediately. "What do we do?" He asked.

"Wait for Carlisle?" Jane suggested,.

"No!" Alec and I snapped in unison. "We can't wait, we can deliver the baby ourselves."

"How? We have no idea what we are doing."

"I know but waiting will kill Sam and the baby, if we risk it we might save them."

I looked at Alec, he nodded. "I'll get a scapel and towel." He said, rushing downstairs and Jane followed.

They were up in seconds. Alec lifted Sam's bloody dress off, but he hesitated when he held the scalpel above the bump. "Alec," I said, he shut his eyes and cut, blood leaking and dripping out. I heard everyone in the room hold their breaths. I wiped her skin of the blood, and watched as Alec cut again.

After so long, a smile creeped onto his face as he lifted the baby out.

"Elizabeth." He whispered. She suddenly let out a loud cry, filling the room. He wrapped her in the towel and held her to his chest. "My daughter."

Jane took Elizabeth from him, "Do it, turn her." I told him, "She's dying."

He sighed. "I love you, Sam." He whispered s he lifted her hand to his mouth, and sunk his teeth into her wrists, then her neck.

x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x

Alec POV

I lifted my daughter out, her face scrunched tightly together. But inside me I felt a glimer of happiness to finally see her, Elizabeth, my baby girl.

"Elizabeth." I whispered, as she let out her first cry that filled the room. I wrapped her in the towel, and held her to my chest, cooing her. "My daughter."

I looked at Jane, who was smiling largely. She took her from me, and I looked at Luke. "Do it, turn her." He told me. "She's dying."

She was dying. I looked at her, she looked dead already. "I love you." I whispered, lifting her hand to my mouth and biting her wrist, then her neck.

I felt her flinch in my hands, and she suddenly screamed out in agony. I turned to Jane and took Elizabeth from her, heading downstairs with her. I sat on the couch, trying to keep Elizabeth from hearing Sam screaming.

Her head was gently rested on my shoulder, I looked at her to see her eyes wide open, scanning the room curiously.

"Hey Baby, I'm your Daddy." I whispered.

* * *

:) Thaaank You One Tree Hill for the beginning, it gave me the idea for Sam collapsing... and feel loved, I'm missing the first 5 Minutes of The Movie Awards on ITV to get this out! x

Review? x


	8. Chapter 8: Innocence

AN: Heyy :D

If you're thinking "Wtf, newborns can't smile!"... well, remember Renesmee. Nuff said basically ^-^ I'm seeing Eclipse on the 3rd of July, because unfortunately in England it comes out on the 9th of July, but at Cineworld there's a special preview on the saturday before so I'm going then :D can't wait.

I actually hate being a teenager, it's the worst time ever. Partly because most friendships seem like they're on the rocks (I assume I'm using thay saying right?), and things are messed up! Mentioning no names.

* * *

Chapter 8: Innocence

(Alec POV)

* * *

I kept Elizabeth close to me. She was quiet for a newborn. She wasn't sleeping, she had her chocolate brown eyes wide open taking in her new surroundings. I felt so happy I was finally holding her. Sam had stopped screaming, but she was still days away from changing. I looked at Elizabeth with adoration, just as her small face looked up at me. She smiled, which made me light up inside. "Hey there, cutie." I said to her.

"Hey Alec," I turned and saw Luke stood at the couch, "How's my niece?"

I smiled, "Fine, she's wonderful."

"Can I hold her?"

I nodded, "Of course."

I gently handed her to Luke, she kept her eyes locked on me. "Hi Elizabeth, I'm your uncle... not much I know, but I'll be an _awesome _one." I chuckled, then he looked up at me "I'm sorry I've been... awful towards you, it's just I've been worried about Sam, I mean with my Mom's pregnancy nearly killing her, I thought that Sam's would be the same and... I couldn't lose my little sister, not after everything that's happened." He sighed.

"I understand, and it's okay." I told him "Just being a brother."

"Can you imagine what my Dad would of been like?" We both laughed, but it alarmed Elizabeth.

Luke handed her back to me, "It's okay Hun." I whispered to her, kissing her head.

The front door suddenly flew open, revealing Bella and the Cullens. "Sam? Where is she Luke?" She screamed.

"Mom, she's fine... well..." He bit his lip.

"What do you mean 'well'?" She asked in anger.

"Alec changed her." He said.

"He changed her! Wh-" I stood up, and her stare diverted down to Elizabeth. "Is that... the baby?"

"Meet your granddaughter, Elizabeth Rosa Volturi." I smiled.

"She's beautiful." She said with adoration in her voice. She stepped forward, "May I?" She asked, lifting her arms out to hold her. I handed her over gently.

Bella let out a light gasp, "She looks just like Sam."

"Doesn't she?" I smiled. "She's perfect, like her Mother.

"Yeah." She breathed. Elizabeth lifted her gaze to Bella, "Hello Elizabeth." She whispered, it made Elizabeth smile. Bella was lost for words, she just stared at Elizabeth in awe. "I just can't believe that..."

"Neither can I," She looked up at me "it hasn't really sunk in yet." I chuckled, she cracked a smile.

Suddenly Alice, Esme and Rosalie peeked their heads over Bella's shoulder, "Aww!" They all said in unison. "She's so adorable." Alice squealed, making Elizabeth look at me in alarm as she started whimpering. I saw small tears start to trickle down her cheeks.

"Alec." Bella said, handing Elizabeth back. I cooed her unaware of the others watching. Esme chuckled,

"How long has she been born, a few hours and you're already a natural." She smiled. I glanced up at her, she was looking at Elizabeth "She's a proper little Daddy's girl." I knew what she meant, Elizabeth'seyes were on me permanently.

"I'm going to see Sam." Bella said, she was up the stairs in an instant.

* * *

Bella POV

* * *

I entered Sam's room, she was lying on the bed completely still. It broke my heart. I sat on the bed, and began stroking her hand. "Hey Sam, it's Mom." I said, not expecting a reaction or response. "I know you can hear me, I should know because of when I was changing. You try so hard to answer someone back and you just can't." I felt a dry sob coming, but I tried ignoring it. "Your daughter, Elizabeth... she's something, Sam. She looks so much like you, she's so beautiful. When I held her I pretended she was you, because I never got the chance to hold you when you were born."

I looked around her's and Alec's room, it was full of photos of her and Alec, and they'd framed the first ultrasound picture. I smiled, and turned to Sam again.

"I'm so sorry for how I've acted these past few months, you got me so worried. When you found out you were pregnant, I was... devastated, not at the idea of the baby, it was because I thought I might lose you, I've already lost your Father." I sighed.

I left her room, and went down to the living room.

"LET ME HOLD HER, EMMETT!" Alice screamed.

"YOU'VE HAD YOUR TURN!" He shouted back.

"STOP SHOUTING!" I yelled, they stopped and looked at me. "You're scaring Elizabeth." They looked at her, her eyes were filled with tears. Emmett gave her to Alec, where Elizabeth immediately looked happier.

I wasn't surprised they were arguing over who holds her, because like me, they missed their chances to do that with Sam and Luke, and regretted it.

Alice knelt down to Elizabeth, "Sorry for scaring you, Lizzie." Alice said in a baby voice. When did they start calling her Lizzie?

"How's she feeling, Jasper?" Alec asked.

"Happy... no, amused and ecstatic by Alice." He laughed.

* * *

I promise I'll have Marcus in next chapter. And didn't you shed a tear when Bella was talking to Sam, especially when she mentioned Edward :') Anyway, review? x


	9. Chapter 9: Keep Holding On

AN: ENGLAND RULE, WE WILL _SO_ WIN GERMANY ON SUNDAY!

I've tried to limit how much it sounds like Breaking Dawn, for starters I've tried not make a Mary-Sue of Sam, and second the nickname "Lizzie" she doesn't hate it, she loves it and NO IMPRINTING, I seriously found that creepy in the book :/

* * *

Chapter 9: Keep Holding On

Samantha POV, Three days after he change

* * *

How long had it been? For all I knew it had been years. The pain was still there, throbbing like it was tearing me apart. It certainly felt that way. All I could think of was how Alec and Elizabeth, did she survive? Was she okay? And Alec, how was he doing? Was he handling things okay, especially my Mom? She'll be pretty pissed at him for sure.

"Bella, it's almost over." Alec! My Alec, it was his voice, his hypnotic soothing voice. "Her heart, listen." I realized my heart was beating quickly... not just quickly, so fast it felt like a damn heart attack.

I heard my Mom's gentle gasp, "Oh my God." I suddenly heard a squeal, sounding like it was coming from a child. My child, my daughter. Her giggles made the pain seem like nothing. "Take Lizzie away Alice, she might not have control yet."

What? Take her away, no. I would never hurt her. "Any second now." Alec whispered. I knew what he meant, my heart was speeding up. Suddenly it stopped, and I felt... _different. _I twitched my fingers and felt Alec's hand on mine. "Sam, love?" My eyes opened slowly, I had to squint them because it was so bright. They adjusted and I saw Alec's godly face. "Oh Sam." He smiled.

I didn't say anything, I didn't dare.

"Sam, Hun?" I slightly turned my head and saw my Mom. "You can speak, it's fine." She encouraged.

"Where is she?" I asked. "Elizabeth, where did you take her?"

"She's downstairs with the others." Alec told me.

"I want her, I want to see her." I said to Alec.

"Not right now, you're still only a newborn, you might hurt her." Alec said it like I was dangerous, a monster.

"I wouldn't dream of doing that to her, let me see her." I pushed past them and ran downstairs. I could hear her heartbeat, it made me smile. But I could smell her blood, my mouth was watering. No. I ran back upstairs to Alec, hugging him. "I can't hurt her." I began dry sobbing into Alec's chest.

"I'll take you hunting," He told me, "Fill up on blood and I know you can handle it." He kissed me.

I let go and turned to hug my Mom, "Thank you." I whispered.

"Lets go." Alec whispered, "The quicker we leave the quicker you get to see Lizzie." I lit up inside, whenever I heard her name.

I took Alec's hand, we went out of my window, if we went downstairs I'd catch Elizabeth's scent. We ran into the forest, and stopped by a tree a few miles away from the house. The sun hit my skin, it looked... sparkely.

"You'll get used to it." Alec commented, he saw my shocked expression. I could suddenly smell... blood again. My mouth filled with venom as the scent got closer. "Easy, Sam." I nodded. We saw the two hikers appear from the bushes, laughing and having a good time. I had my eyes set on the woman. "Slowly." He whispered just before I launched at her, he got the man.

"What-" She whimpered, I couldn't wait, my teeth sank into her neck, the blood was bitter but it tasted wondeful. When her body was dry, I dumped the body on the ground.

"What do we do with the bodies?"

"We bury them." He simply said. I

looked at him with disbelief, but went along with it, it seemed reasonable. After burying them deep into the ground, I met Alec by a tree. "I want to see her now." I told him, "I feel ready, I can stand it."

"Ok." He smiled.

We ran back to the house, Alec stopped me first. "What?"

"Me, Jasper, Luke and Emmett will be there, just incase."

"Incase?" I asked, "You think I'm going to snap don't you?"

"No, but it's just a precaution."

I rolled my eyes, and entered the house, her scent hit me like a wall. I resisted. I walked into the living room, Luke's face perked up. "Sam you're awake." He grinned, standing up and hugging me.

"It's good to see you Luke." I laughed. From behind him I saw her. Elizabeth, she was on Mom's knee, smiling and giggling. "That's her." Luke whispered.

"She's beautiful." I whispered, shocked. She was _mine_. Her head looked up at me, her arms reached out to me. Mom chuckled. "What's she doing?" I asked.

"She wants you." She smiled, standing up with Elizabeth's eyes locked on me.

"Me?" I asked, my voice shakey. I was so nervous about holding her, I started doubting myself. What if I did hurt her? Mom handed her to me, I took her as her little face gleamed up at me. She was happy. "Hey Elizabeth, I'm your Mommy." I whispered to her, she smiled. "Yeah, I am." I chuckled, stroking her cheek with my finger; it didn't seem to bother her.

"You're a natural." Rosalie commented.

"You both are." Esme added as I felt Alec appear at my side. I looked down at Elizabeth, who was looking at Alec now. My family. I smiled at the thought.

* * *

^^ Cute? I thought so lol.

Review? xx


	10. Chapter 10: Forgotten Memories

AN: N'aw how cute is the little family thing going on with Alec, Sam and Elizabeth/Lizzie?

Anyone fancy making a banner for this fic? PM or add it in your review.

OK, a bit of "background" on Elizabeth. Unlike Renesmee, she is mostly vampire with the exception of blood and aging, but she ages like a normal baby, but grows a bit quicker from the start. She has the colour of Alec's old human eyes, blue. She has Sam's hair colour. The reason Sam and Alec are trying to get her to drink animal blood will be revealed soon.

Ahh and after a long think about this story, I've come to a conclusion for later on that I think you will like...

* * *

Chapter 10: Forgotten Memories

Samantha POV

* * *

I was still in complete shock that Lizzie was mine. I never thought I'd meet anyone as wonderful as Alec and have a daughter more perfect than Lizzie, and this all happened inside a year almost, about this time a few months back I didn't even know my Mom was alive!

As for Lizzie, she had a heartbeat and blood, she aged, but the rest of her was all vampire. Alice, Rosalie, Mom and Esme had already spoilt her, buying anything and _everything _girly. She loved it, all the attention. She drank blood, but she knew the difference between animal and human, she preferred the human blood. Alec and I were trying to wean her onto animal but she cried and screamed whenever we fed it to her. She didn't sleep much, every hour she screamed - it was lucky Alec and I didn't sleep. But it was stressful.

Alec was a great help though, he was a great father to Lizzie. She was a real Daddy's girl.

"Sam, she wants you." He said, smiling.

I held my arms out to take her, "Hello there, baby." I said to her, tickling her stomach.

The door opened, no surprise it was Alice and Rosalie. "Hey Sam, Alec," She greeted, her eyes diverting to Lizzie. "Hello Lizzie." She said in a high baby voice. I laughed when she started with the baby faces.

Luke soon followed, he sat next to me. He looked... I couldn't describe it. _Maybe she already knows what today is... _"What do you mean, Luke?" I asked him.

He looked at me, startled, "Today. Five months ago today is the day that... our Father died." He said, a pang of pain hitting my dead heart. "I'm sorry but-"

"Luke... come with me, to his grave."

"Back to Forks?"

"Yes, Mom could come... and I'll bring Lizzie." I said.

...

It was a long drive to Forks, we all decided to go, Alec included. I wasn't particularly nervous about seeing his grave, just... scared. I hadn't been here since his funeral. We arrived at the Cullens place, we decided to stay here a few days. Esme had already got a crib for Lizzie and stocked up blood for her.

After unpacking, we made our way down to the meadow. Mom seemed pretty tense.

"Mom." I said, she looked at me and smiled.

"I'm fine Sam, I need to do this." She gripped Marcus's hand. I flinch - I guess I'll never get used to them being together. We went through the opening of the meadow, I saw the grave stone immediately. We walked over to it, Luke was at my side.

"Sure you want to do this?" He whispered.

"Absolutely, anyway Lizzie needs to know who her grandfather is." I smiled at Lizzie who was busy playing with strands of my hair. I gave Lizzie to Alec, and knelt down to the stone, wiping away the dirt off of the inscription: _Forever in our hearts, never forgotten, an eternity of you to remember._

"Hi Dad," I began, "we miss you, a lot... uh... as you may or may not be able to see, this is Elizabeth, my daughter... your granddaughter. I know, if you were alive you would of probably killed me and Alec, but I just want you to know I'm happy, like you said so in the letter," I went into my jeans pocket and got out the crumpled letter, the one he'd left for me when he died. "you wanted me to find someone who will love me, you wanted me to be happy. Well I am, a happy mother and fiancee."

I stood up and looked at the others, "Miss you little Bro." Emmett said, Jasper, Alice and Rosalie nodded in agreement.

"I miss you son, so much. I love you." Esme whispered, Carlisle putting his arm around her.

We soon left, reciding at the Cullen's house. It hadn't changed much at all. I sat with Alec on the couch with Lizzie on my knee. Mom and Marcus had gone hunting, they said they were going to try animal blood. Jane and Luke were outside, just sat in the front doing nothing, and the Cullens just got on with what they usually do.

"Love?" I looked up from Lizzie, "Are you okay, you seem a bit..."

"I'm fine, it's just the whole concept of being here again, it's overwhelming." I chuckled.

Luke and Jane had finally come inside, they sat with us. "Hey Sam, I was thinking, maybe we should go see Jake." He suggested.

I smiled. "Oh yeah, he's be happy to see us, I'm sure." A sleeping Lizzie stirred in my arms.

"Lets go now."

"Now?"

"Yeah, we have nothing else to do and I'm sure Mom wouldn't mind."

Alec agreed to take care of Lizzie whilst me and Luke went to La Push. Like the Cullen's place, it hadn't changed. We arrived and saw Jake's car parked up. We went and knocked on the door, hearing bellowing laughter from inside.

The door flew open. "Sam? Luke?"

"Hi Jake." We said together. A smiled grew on Jake's face. The hard part was over.


	11. Chapter 11: Hear Me

**AN: It's my new favourite couple - Jacob and Leah - also known as Blackwater. After seeing Eclipse and seeing them together, I thought they belonged together! Sod Renesmee (She belongs with Alec Volturi, anyway), let Leah and Jacob be together! **

* * *

**Chapter 11**

* * *

"Sam, Luke!" He exclaimed again, hugging us both tightly. "How've you guys... been?" He stopped when he saw our eyes. "You're bloodsuckers now?"

"That's a lovely way to put it, Jake." I said sarcastically. This wasn't going well so far.

"When did this happen?" He asked.

"Luke was first, when we went to the Volturi to save our Dad." I began. "And me, well... after I had my daughter." He choked on air.

"What? You had a baby? When, who's the father-"

"I had her a few weeks ago, and the father is Alec."

"Alec, the bloodsucker?" He asked. I nodded, "How did your Dad react?" He asked, I looked at Luke as we both sighed. Jake soon realized his mistake. "Oh my God, I'm so sorry you guys, I forgot-" I shook my head to stop him. "Uh... come in if you'd like?"

We accepted and went inside, where we saw Paul, Seth and Leah, Jake's Werewolf friends. My nose wrinkled at the smell, Luke's also did. "God, what's thay awful smell?" I exclaimed, covering my nose. "It smells like wet dog!"

"That would be us, Sam." Seth grinned. "And you're not exactly a bunch of roses to us, either."

"Oh, lovely." I chuckled.

Luke and I sat on the couch, Leah kept glaring daggers at us. _Great,_ "So tell us about your kid, Sam." Jake asked, scoffing down a bag of chips.

"Well she's called Elizabeth, but we call her Lizzie for short. She's part vampire, she ages but just a bit quicker when she was born, which means she's the size of a two month old now. But she's the most beautiful daughter I could of asked for."

"I have a picture," Luke announced, passing Jake his phone. They all awed, including Leah.

"She's adorable." Seth commented.

"Thanks." I smiled. "What about you Jake?"

He smiled at me, then Leah. _Oh. _"Me and Leah have started dating, have been for a few months." She kissed his cheek.

"Aw that's wondeful." I gushed, Luke rolled his eyes. _You girl..._ He thought. I smacked his arm. "Shut up you ass!"

"You're the one being a mushy bitch."

"Oh you-"

Jake smiled, "You guys haven't changed, have you?" He started laughing. "Can't go five minutes without an argument."

"This asshole starts it all time, he loves annoying the crap out of me." I grumbled. "And the fact that I have a daughter doesn't slow him down, either." I added in, I saw him lay back on the couch, grinning proudly. "You're loving this aren't you?"

"Yup."

I rolled my eyes, "Can you guys not go five seconds without arguing? I mean these two aren't exactly BFFs but they can sit in the same room without ripping each other's throats out." Jake glanced at Leah and Seth.

"I thought you'd be used to it." Luke questioned.

"Well you guys haven't visited since... the funeral, so things became pretty quiet."

"Sorry Jake, things have been hectic." I apologized.

"I know, I understand." He smiled. "How's your Mom, still with that Marcus dude?"

I nodded "Yeah she is, I don't think I'll ever get used to the idea of those two being together, but she's happy and that's all that matters." I sighed. Luke patted my shoulder - he was revealing his sensative side. _You have forever to get used to it, Sam._

...

We left Jake's after a few hours, it was nice seeing him again. We promised we'd bring Lizzie round to see him, so our short visit to Forks had obviously been extended by a few more days. The Cullens didn't mind, they were glad we were staying longer.

We arrived back at the Cullen's place, I was greeted by Alec and Lizzie, who was reaching out for me once I got out of the car. "Oh baby, I've missed you too." I said to her as I held her tightly. "Did you have fun with Daddy?" She smiled.

We went inside, Emmett and Rosalie were sat on the couch as if they were glued together, Jasper and Alice were nowhere to be seen, and the same for Carlisle and Esme. I was in mine and Alec's 'bedroom' with Lizzie lying in front of us on the bed. "She's perfect." He sighed with a smile.

"I know," I stroked the side of her cheek. "our princess."

"You know what I thought when you.. collapsed?" I shook my head, "I thought I'd lost you for good, I thought I was too late with the venom and... and Lizzie was so small and fragile looking when I took her from you..." I kissed him.

We parted as we looked into each other's eyes. "But I'm here now."

Emmett suddenly ran in, his face full of shock. "Family meeting." He said.

"Can't it wait?" I moaned.

"Uh... not when you hear what both Luke and Alice saw." He seemed so shocked.

I lifted Lizzie and Alec and I headed to the living room to find Luke and Alice sat together on the couch, the rest of us around them. I saw their expressions, a mixture of confusion, shock and... why did I see what looked like happiness?

"What did you see?" Alec asked.

"I... it's..." Alice couldn't speak, and Luke refused to, even his mind was a mess, hell both their minds were. It was like they were hiding what they saw.

"Damn it Luke!" I exclaimed.

He looked up at me, his face full of... agony. "Sam... I saw him." He whispered.

"Who?"

"Edward." Alice whispered. I stared at her in disbelief.

"No..." She looked up at me. "No, you couldn't of, he's dead."

"I did, Sam, we both did. I'll show you." I handed Lizzie to Alec as Alice cleared her head. I saw it, he was there, in the forest, drinking from the carcus of a dead Bear. There was no denying it. He turned to reveal his face... the vision ended. My hands rose to my mouth.

"Oh my God..." I whispered. "He's alive?"

Luke nodded slowly. "No, I saw him die! He can't be!" I fell to my knees, dry sobbing into my hands. "I saw it with my own eyes, they..." I couldn't even say it.

"Alice, you said your visions weren't always certain." I heard Mom say, her voice shakey.

"I know but Luke saw the same thing." Jasper answered for Alice.

* * *

**O.o you all wanted it, and I warmed to the idea... Edward coming back? Hmm...**

**Review? xx**


	12. Chapter 12: Grazed Knees

**AN: Ooh thought you'd like Edward returning, I mean I wasn't planning on it but after reading We Forgive You again, I tossed and turned at night thinking whether I should have him back, but seeing Eclipse "sealed the deal" in a way. **

**Songs:  
-I Love The Way You Lie - Eminem feat Rhianna.  
-Waiting For A Star to Fall - Boy Meets Girl (Yeah, it's old, but I heard it on the radio and loved it, and it's in all the good chick flicks)  
-You Found Me - Kelly Clarkson  
-Grazed Knees - Snow Patrol**

**And it's thunder and lightning here, and yesterday we saw Lewis's coffin go past, and now there's thunder. We all reckon it's him saying and hi and thanks. And it's defo him because it's happened again, now two thunder storms in one day says somet, doesn't it? :') Miss you, LewBaz xx**

* * *

**Chapter 12: Grazed Knees**

* * *

"Sam, are you okay?" Rosalie asked me.

I scoffed, "No, I'm not! I've spent the last few months thinking my Father was DEAD!" I snapped.

"There's no need to take it out on us." She snarled. "We did nothing wrong."

"Well don't ask the obvious." I had to sit down, I didn't know vampires could get flustered and overwhelmed. Alec sat with me, handing me Lizzie. She calmed me, having her in my arms made me feel better.

"What are we going to do? Are we just going to wait for him to walk in the door?" Luke asked, he was next to me now.

Everyone looked at Carlisle, "I don't know what we do."

"Look for him?" Mom asked, she seemed just as shocked as me.

"Should we? I mean what if he thinks we've moved on?" Alice expressed, now standing at Jasper's side.

"Maybe we should leave this until morning, this is huge news for us all to process." Carlisle said, ever-calm as usual.

We all nodded in agreement, so Alec and I left for our bedroom again. I laid Lizzie in her crib, she whimpered at first but soon fell asleep - she looked so peaceful. I felt Alec's arms wrap around me waist, I turned and kissed him.

"Love, are you okay about this?" He asked.

I sighed. "I don't know how I feel at the moment, I mean like I've said, I _saw _Demetri and Felix kill him with my very eyes, nothing can take that back." He rubbed my shoulders. "And now he's alive? It's just so..." I couldn't think of the perfect word.

"Well you have me and Lizzie, we'll always be here for you." He kissed my cheek. "We're your family."

I pushed him away lightly, "I need to be alone," I told him, kissing him and then Lizzie. "I love you both."

I ran outside and into the forest. It was getting dark, but I didn't care. Slowly, I walked aimlessly around, I had no plan or anything, like I'd said to Alec: I just wanted to be alone. Things were so perfect for once, I had my daughter and fiance with me, my life was at it's peak, and then I get the news that my Dad's alive! I caught the scent of some deer, it didn't smell appetising but I went after them anyway.

Just as I was about to pounce, I caught someone's thoughts... _I wonder what they'll say when they see me, I'm dead to them. And my kids... how the hell will they react? _I stopped dead in my tracks, the deer ran off. He was here, probably very close to me.

_There's a vampire here. _He suddenly thought. Crap... he has my scent. I was panicking now, what should I do? "Who are you?" His voice, I hadn't heard it in a long time. I'd missed it. "Turn around, who-" I turned around, a smile grew on his face. "Samantha?"

"Daddy." I whispered, I didn't care I'd called him 'Daddy', I'd missed him so much.

"Oh my God." He breathed, running towards me. I wrapped my arms around him, leaning my head on his shoulders. "Samantha!"

"You're alive, you're... you're really here."

"I know, I know," He whispered. "I'm not going anywhere again, I promise."

"I've missed you, Dad." I whispered.

"I've missed you, too."

We parted, he saw my eyes and gasped. "Sam... you're immortal?" He questioned, I nodded. "When? What about Luke-"

"Luke is also immortal, he was turned by Jane just after you had 'died'." I explained.

"And what about you?"

Perfect, I had to tell him about Lizzie. I crossed my fingers in the hope he didn't overreact like any other Father would, "Well, I was turned after..." I gritted my teeth, "I was pregant and almost died giving birth to-"

"You were pregnant?" He exploded. I nodded slowly, but suddenly his fists clenched. I looked down, but he sighed. "Well I can't say anything, your Mom had you and Luke young." I smiled. "Do I get to see my Grandchild?" He strained the word.

"You mean Granddaughter," I corrected, making his smile grow. "And you do, but you need to see the others first."

"I guess I should do that now?" He asked, I nodded.

* * *

**Sam's and Edward's reunion! Wheey, and I thought Edward should have a brief out burst before realizing he'd be a hypocrite to be angry at Sam.**

**Next Chapter: Edward and the Cullens reunite, how will Edward react towards Lizzie? **

**Review for LewBaz? x**


	13. Chapter 13: Hero

**AN: Does it make me Team Switzerland if I am both Team Edward and Team Jacob? I simply can't decide anymore. **

**Chapter dedicated to _Isabella Jame Swan Cullen _- Your such a lovely reviewer :) Love youu lots x**

**Songs:**

**- Hero by Enrique Inglesias  
- My Love by Sia (This song fits with all my stories, but when you see this * play this song, it goes PERFECTLY!)**

* * *

**C H A P T E R - T W E L V E**

**_'Hero'_**

As we approached the house, Dad hesitated. "Are you coming?"

"Yeah I just... God, they must be mad." He scoffed, putting his hand on his forehead.

"Not mad, bloody worried I'd say, especially Mom." He looked straight at me. "She's here, yes, now come on." I dragged him inside. We went up the stairs; everyone was pre-occupied in the living room to notice we'd walked in. Dad looked at me with unease painted across his face, so I sighed and faked a cough, which caught their attention.

Alice shot up. "Edward?" She was struggling on whether to smile or not. _No... It's him!_ She thought.

"Hi Alice." He said. She screamed with happiness as she launched herself at him.

Luke walked in, "What's going-" Edward looked at Luke, who's eyes widened to the point where they could fall out. _Oh fuck! _He thought, of course he would think that. "Dad?"

"Hi Son." He smiled his crooked smile, Luke laughed with happiness and ran to hug him - something I wouldn't of thought he would do. Alec suddenly walked in with Lizzie in his arms, Dad's face was suddenly plain, letting go of Luke. "Is that her?"

I nodded, "That's my Lizzie," I looked at Alec with adoration. "_Our _Lizzie." Dad's eyes flickered between Alec and Lizzie.

"She's beautiful, Sam." He said.

"Hold her, if you want." I offered. "The others have been having their fair share, something to do with missing out on Luke and I, I think." Alice stuck her tongue out at me, which made me laugh.

Alec passed Lizzie to him, both their faces wary. But she soon settled, she even smiled at him. He got used to holding her, "She's wonderful Sam." He breathed, stroking her forehead with his free hand. It was a perfect photo moment.

I chuckled, "Isn't she?" I smiled at them both. I was still in shock to see him here, alive. He passed Lizzie back, she beamed up at me.

Mom suddenly walked in, laughing with Rosalie. Her eyes met with Dad's and her laughter died down to a complete stop. "Edward?" She whispered.

"Hello Bella."

She bit her lip, but she gave in and ran at him, wrapping her arms around him as they both hugged tightly. They were both dry sobbing into each other's shoulders. It was the loveliest moment I'd ever seen - them together, where they belonged.

"I've missed you." She murmured to him.

"I know, but I'm here now, I'll never leave you again."He whispered.

"Oh Edward..." She said. _I love you, I love you... _I smiled even wider when I heard that thought, and so did Dad.

They parted to look at each other, but she suddenly slapped him. "Bella, what-"

"That's for making us think you were dead, I mean damn it Edward!" She smiled, he mirrored her perfectly.

"Sorry, it won't happen again." He chuckled. How could they not see the chemistry between themselves? It was as clear as day. "Shall we go somewhere?" He asked her, turning to us. "I mean if you guys don't mind?"

"No, go ahead." I encouraged.

"'Kay." Mom smiled.

They left the house together, I could only hope and pray that they sorted things out between them, maybe even more...

* * *

**B E L L A - P O V **

I still couldn't believe I was running beside Edward now. I'd only just got over the fact he'd 'died', and now I had to get used to him being here again. We made it into the forest, away from the house. "So, where have you been?" I asked, becoming serious. I, and I speak for my whole family, want answers.

"Around." He murmured. Helpful.

"How are you alive? I mean Sam said she saw-"

"She saw them kill me, yes. But my venom healed me."

"No, she saw them rip your head clean off." I corrected.

He chuckled lightly, "She saw that because they had a new vampire with them, he has the ability to control what you see, manipulate your mind if you will." He answered. "He's still with them now."

"How did you know?"

"When they took Sam and I there, I read Aro's thoughts, he never intended on harming Sam, but he wanted to separate me from her and Luke." He explained. I noticed he was keeping his distance from me.

I shook my head, "It doesn't matter, the point is Sam and Luke have a Father again." I smiled.

He stepped towards me, "Bella, I know this is... is not the right time, but... how are things with Marcus?" He asked.** (*)**

Sighing, I said "Not good, we're not talking much... we have nothing to say to each other anymore..." I looked down, biting my lip. "It's like there's no more love left between us." I sighed. He patted my shoulder gently, I gazed into his eyes.

"I'm sorry to hear that." He said.

I scoffed, "No your not." He smiled.

"Your right, I'm not." He admitted, swallowing nervously of his next answer. I had a feeling I knew what it was. "Bella I... I still love you, and..." He shut his eyes in frustration, unable to word what he was going to ask.

I smiled "The answer is yes."

His eyes opened, a smile creeping onto his face. "Really?"

"Yes, with Marcus I guess it was 'rebound' love. With you it was real and genuine." He chuckled, hesitating but caressing my cheek. "I knew I still loved you, and that day I told you about Marcus tore me apart, but then I find out you 'died', I was filled with guilt."

He lifted my head up with his hand, "You shouldn't of felt like that." He whispered. "You weren't to blame."

We looked into each other's eyes, as we both moved towards each other... my lips were trembling, but we kissed. That kiss made the guilt I'd held for all those months disappear for good.

* * *

**L U K E - P O V **

Could vampires go into shock? Because I was certainly borderline of it. My Dad was alive! I know I hated him for so long, but I learned he was a good guy and meant well, and now he's here. Sam was definitely at her peak; she had a consistent smile of her face, which made Alec and Lizzie happy.

I was sat on the couch, with Jane's head against my shoulder. Suddenly, I saw Mom and Dad in the forest, stood pretty close together; Dad had his hand on Mom's shoulder. They suddenly kissed, and it looked serious.

"Luke?" I snapped out of my vision and looked at Jane. "Did you have a vision?"

"I-"

At that point Marcus came in. Great, perfect timing. "Luke?" Jane snapped, smacking my arm. "What. Did. You. See?"

"I saw..." Marcus looked at me, curiosity all over his face. "I'm so sorry Marcus..."

* * *

**OMG... If you're confused, Luke POV above is set before Bella and Edward get back together - and OMFG about that, right? You all wanted that, second to wanting Edward back and I thought they had to anyway, what was the point of him returning?**

**Review? x**


End file.
